The Kiss Meme
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: It takes three kisses for America to finally act... Implied Multiple x Canada, America x Canada


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Multiple x Canada, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

_Kiss on the Forehead_

He could feel the skin of his pale face grow warm.

"Thank you, Matvey," Ukraine smiled gratefully, "I am very much appreciating your help," She didn't even notice that Canada was blushing and even stammering a bit, "I-if you would not mind, I will be happy to accompany you to dinner very soon?"

Canada swallowed nervously, feeling his heart pound in his chest at the sight of the nervous (yet still beautiful) Ukrainian, "O-of course I don't mind!" He quickly said, stumbling over his words, "You can accompany me to dinner anytime, Katyusha."

"I am looking forward to it," Ukraine's gorgeous eyes sparkled happily at his acceptance, "Matvey." She leaned on the tips of her toes, gently placing her lips on Canada's forehead and allowing the kiss to linger for a moment.

"See you later." Canada said dreamily, watching as Ukraine took her leave and not even noticing the steady 'bounce, bounce' noise as she made her way through the hall.

Around the corner, blue eyes darkened considerably...

~00~

_Kiss on the Nose_

He jumped when he felt smooth hands run through his unruly hair from behind.

"_Mon _Matthieu~!" He already knew who it was before he even spoke, "Oh~ your hair is always so silky and simply _magnifique_!" France stroked the wayward curl, knowing exactly how Canada would react, "You must tell me your secret!"

Canada shuddered as France continued to caress his hair-curl, "T-there's no secret," He tried to push away the rush of heat that surged through his blood, "I just wash it every few days–"

"Are you saying to me that you do not wash it everyday?" France gasped dramatically, dropping the curl in pure shock, "How can this be?"

"It's no big deal," Canada blinked, not seeing why France was reacting so gravely, "I don't really need to wash it everyday." He certainly wasn't going to say that he never even brushed it everyday.

"Did I not teach you better, _m__on chou_?" France shook his head and Canada could only sigh.

"Well, back then," Canada was, of course, referring back to the time when he was still colonised by France, "You taught me to wash my hair every three days," Canada stated, "I haven't changed it since then."

France stared for a second and then his handsome face burst into a bright smile, "I suppose you will always be _mon_ b_ébé_, _non_?" He placed a kiss on Canada's nose, just as he always did when he was tucking colony Canada away for bed all those centuries ago.

Canada smiled, enjoying the light show of affection of his former father figure and not bothering to say anything more.

Around the corner, teeth angrily dug into chapped bottom lips...

~00~

_Kiss on the Ear_

He could hear him coming before he stopped to casually chat.

"Matthew," Holland greeted, moving his cigarette to the other side of his mouth as he slapped Canada affectionately on the back, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Canada simply replied, "Just waiting for Kumakichi to come wandering back from the buffet." He shrugged, knowing it might take his polar bear companion a while to come ambling back, especially if there was fish available.

"I think he's a little busy," Holland said, vaguely remembering seeing (an annoyed) Kumajirou being surrounded by cooing female nations, probably led by Belgium, "We could go to a local bar, get some drinks." He suggested, easily in the mood for alcohol and young _young_ girls he could pick up.

"Thanks for the offer," Canada said sincerely, "But I think I just want to stay in for the night." He said, a bit apologetic, though Holland didn't seem all too offended.

"Don't worry about it," Holland smirked, his eyes slightly darkening in colour, "But if you change your mind, you know my number," With that, he bent down from his taller height and he nipped Canada's ear and then placed a soothing kiss on the sensitive flesh, "I'll be waiting."

Canada could only stare in shock with a bright red face as Holland stalked down the hall, giving him a seductive glance from over his shoulder.

Around the corner, hands fisted until they turned an angry white...

~00~

_Kiss on the Lips_

He nearly shrieked in surprise when he jumped from around the corner and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"I shoulda done this a long time ago." America muttered and much to Canada's surprise and shock, his brother nation forced his head forward and slammed their lips together rather passionately. It took another moment for Canada to respond just as eagerly.

And around the corner, red eyes glinted darkly.

_'Damn American Schwanz stole my part...!'_


End file.
